Swift
by StoryWriter21
Summary: While Logan/Wolverine is on his way back to Professor Xaviers School, he is attacked by and associate of Magneto's. A girl who goes by the name of Swift saves him. But will her attitude borne from her tough past resemble a threat to the team? From Swift's
1. Prolouge: Nothing is cooler than flying,...

Swift

Swift

Summary: While Logan/Wolverine is on his way back to Professor Xaviers School, he is attacked by and associate of Magneto's. A girl who goes by the name of Swift saves him. But will her attitude borne from her tough past resemble a threat to the team? From Swift's POV.

Prologue: Nothing is cooler than Flying, But Saving Someone's Life comes Close

A.k.a. Midnight Flight

I skimmed through the clouds, my tail flipped to the left, causing me to go flying to the right. 

"Vroom, Vroom." I dived, worried that the sound might be a jet plane. I landed on a wide branch, and dug my claws into the softwood. I sighed as I saw that it was a Motorcycle roaring down the road. I looked at the man riding it. He had wild brown hair and long sideburns that almost touched each other on his chin. He had an angry glare in his brown eyes. I used my best mutation power, and read the predominant thought in his mind. I saw a huge Mansion, with a sign reading "Professor Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters." the over thought said. 

"Gotta get back, I promised Rogue." And there was a map to the "School." Cool. I memorized it; maybe I would go check it out. It sounded like a place for people like me. 

I heard a rustling in the bushes below the tree I was roosting in. I glance down in time to see a red glow appear, and see a ball of fire hit the man in the Motorcycle in the back. He went flying and the Bike skidded off the road. I jumped out of the tree, my humanitarian instincts telling me to save this strange mans life. I felt a ball of fire graze my left cheek, another hit my lower back, and a third cut through my right wing tip. The scent of scorched feathers hit the air. 

I ran through a rain of fire to the man. There was a burn mark on his back, but it disappeared before my eyes. He was unconscious. I grabbed him around the waist, and flapped my wings. A searing pain tore thorough my right wing. I wanted to transform, but couldn't. I flew away to the sounds of the man that threw fire cursing. 

***Professor Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters, the next Morning***

Bobby sat talking to Rogue. 

"So, you really don't like me?" He asked her.

"No offense. You're a good friend, but I haven't had a proper relationship since I put the first guy I kissed in a coma. I don't think I ever will." Bobby frowned. He had really liked Rogue. He truly wished Rachel hadn't taken his changes so seriously. Rachel was his old girlfriend, before his mutation was triggered by Adolescence. She had taken it terribly, and so, he found himself with no girls he liked, until Rogue came around. Now he would never have her. He sighed. He heard a thump, and looked up. A throng of Students began to gather around the two limp figures one lying on the ground, obviously unconscious, and one standing limply, wavering, almost unconscious her self. Bobby looked at her. She was most definitely a Mutant. And the One on the ground looked familiar. 

"Logan!" Rogue said. The girl shrunk, and then looked like a regular black girl in jeans and a halter-top. She collapsed. 

"Professor Xavier! Dr. Grey! Ms. Monroe!" Bobby yelled. Jean Grey ran out the door to Bobby's frightened yells, as did Storm. Professor Xavier came out with Scott following. Dr. Grey stopped over the two people passed out on the ground. She looked up at Scott and Storm. 

"Get them into the lab. Children, Back to class!" 

"Bobby. Rogue. Please come with us." Professor Xavier said. Scott and Bobby lifted Logan off the ground, and Storm and Jean did the same to the unidentified girl. 


	2. Chapter One: Rude Awakening and Other Ma...

Swift

Swift

Chapter One: Rude Awakening and Other Matters 

A.k.a. Examinations

Dr. Grey examined the girl from head to foot. He looked human enough. There was slight bruising on her shoulder blades, fingertips, and tailbone. She was shoeless, wearing a backless halter-top and blue jeans. She had had sunglasses on her face, but Dr. Grey had to take them off. 

She took a DNA sample, and ran it through a scanner. She turned as the door opened and Scott, Bobby, Rogue, Storm, and Logan walked in. 

"Are you okay?" She asked Logan. 

"I'm fine. How's my lifesaver?" he asked, looking at the young girls form lying unconscious on the table. 

" She's 15 years old. She has a burn on her right shoulder blade, one on her left cheek, and one in the small of her back. There is also slight bruising on her fingertips, tailbone, and shoulder blades." Dr. Grey said. Logan leaned over and looked at the bruises on her back. He then looked at his own hand, and back to her back. 

"What?" Dr. Grey asked.

"The bruises. They are very similar to the one's on my hands." Dr Grey grabbed his hand and held it close to her left shoulder blade. 

"You're right. They are almost identical." 

"So, what does that mean? She has metal claws coming out of her shoulders?" Scott asked, and smirked. 

"I don't think so." Dr. Grey said, and sighed. The six looked at each other for a second. Then a bright blue glow filled the room. All six turned spontaneously towards the table. The girl's eyes were open. They were a brilliant blue, and filled the whole room with a glowing light. 

***

I opened my eyes and groaned inwardly as the saw the white ceiling over me change blue. Someone had taken my sunglasses. I sat up, and looked around. I saw the man I had saved from a burning. There was also a woman with Reddish brown hair, a man with some sort of glasses over his eyes, and a girl with reddish hair with a couple of streaks of white in it. There was also an African American woman with hair as white as snow and a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. 

"Can I have my glasses, please?" I said. The woman with brown hair nodded, and held up a hand. My glasses flew from across the room into her hand. She handed them to me, and I put them on. 

"Thanks." I said to her. I then proceeded to read the predominant thoughts. 

Glasses Guy: "I wonder, what is her mutation?"

Brown Hair: "Amazing. Her eyes produce light!"

White streaks: "Finally, a GIRL my age. But will she like me?"

White Hair: "Jean is gonna have a heyday with her."

Blue eyes: "Whoa, she's cute!" 

Guy I saved: "I'm really glad she's okay. But what will the Professor think?" 

"My name is Samantha. Call me Swift." I said.

"Will you demonstrate your, uh, powers for us?" The lady with brown hair asked me. 

"I gave you my name, now I require yours. All of yours." 

"I'm Scott, or, Cyclops." Said glasses dude.

"Logan. Or Wolverine, if you prefer." The guy I saved.

"Storm." The lady with white hair.

"Jean Grey." The brown-haired gal. 

"Marie or Rogue." White streaks. 

"I'm, uh, Bobby." Said the guy with blonde hair. 

"Thank you. Now I'd be _happy_ to show you what I can do." I stood up. 

In the middle of the room, I concentrated. I felt myself grow taller, as the bones in my legs reconfigured into that of a Black Panthers. A tail spurted out of my tailbone. 2 ½ inch claws grew from my fingertips. My nose flattened slightly, and whiskers grew. My ears grew fuzzy, like velvet, and slid to the top of my head. My teeth grew sharp, and my canines grew to an inch in length. My soft, silky hair grew rough and shaggy, like a lion's mane, but remained black, and long. Fur covered me from the waist down, replacing my jeans. Last, but never ever least, my wings burst out of my shoulder blades. I shivered as they opened to full span. Jean Grey grabbed a tape measure, but I decided to save her the strain. 

"14 foot wingspan, to the inch. Each wing is exactly seven feet long, and the widest part of each wing is a foot and a half long." Her mouth fell open. 

"Crash!" a shattering sound resounded through the corridor. Scott took his glasses off, I noticed his eyes were tightly shut, and he put something else over his eyes. Storms eyes glowed white; Bobby's fingertips began to shimmer. Jean Grey put her hands up in a fighting stance. Rogue removed her gloves, and Logan's knuckles wavered, and three sharp claw like things grew out of each hand. Three people appeared in the doorway, and the six people around me got into frenzy, about to fight them. 


	3. Chapter Two: First Attack and Terrible M...

Swift

Swift

Disclaimer: Ahhh! I forgot the Disclaimer! I don't own anyone but Salamander and Swift. K?

Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter in "Swift" the next chapter leads directly into "Magneto's Prediction." Okay? Okay. 

Chapter Two: First Attacks and Terrible Memories

One person had a green tinge to his skin, green hair, and a strange look in his eyes. One had a red tinge to his skin, pure red, scaly hands, and bright red hair. The third was a girl with blue skin, yellow eyes, and orange-red hair. 

"Colorful group, aren't you?" I asked, with my usual smirk. 

"That's Her." The girl said. 

"Who, me?" I asked.

"Yes, you, you smart-assed little CHILD!" She screamed. 

Scott touched the little dial on the side of his visor thingy, and shot a red beam of energy at Ms. Blue Skin. It hit her in the Shoulder, and she screeched. 

I saw something flash in front of my eyes. She grabbed a gun out of the guy with red hair's coat, and aimed it at Scott. I saw the gun hit him square in the forehead, and opened my eyes. I looked to see Scott was okay. I saw Blue Skin move, and I freaked.

"Scott! Watch out!" He turned towards me. I dived, and hit him as hard as I could in the side. He went flying as he said,

"What the Hell??" He slammed into the far wall, and I got up slowly. 

"Scott! Scott!" Jean Grey said. 

I stood taller. I finally had friends, this son of a bitch wasn't going to take them now. I grabbed my glasses off my face, and saw as everyone in the room flinched at the sudden bright blue light. I tackled the girl with blue skin, and picked her up by the shoulders. I shoved my claws into her stomach, and slammed her into the wall. I turned towards the guy with green hair. He shot his tongue at me. I grabbed it seconds before it hit my face and twisted it around my right arm. I spun him around and slammed him into blue skin. I shook off the tongue and turned towards the last guy. He whimpered, picked up the other two, and ran out the door. I heard him land outside and take off running. 

"Are you okay?" I asked Scott. He stood, shook himself, and grinned. 

"Fine." 

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't think of another way to get you out of the way."

"Hey, you saved my life, I'm not gonna complain." 

"How did you know that would happen?" Professor Xavier asked me. 

"I'm not sure." My speaking slowed as I watched everyone decline from the stuff they did to prepare to fight. "I just saw it a split second before it happened."

"Well. Bobby, would you like to show her around the school?" He said. 

"Yeah, sure." I followed him out the door, and he closed it behind us. 

***Back in Professor Xavier's Office***

"Strength unlike any I have seen a new mutant take. Strange transformation is her mutation. She can see into the future."

"Not too far, though." Scott said. 

"But once she has been trained, she will be able to see up to a week in the future." 

"Whoa." Rogue said. 

"Very much so." Professor Xavier said. 

"What should we do?" Logan asked, from his usual post by the door. 

"I'm not sure. It is very noticeable that Magneto wants her, although I'm not yet sure why. Now that she has terrified his newest allie, and beat his two older ones to bits." He rubbed his hands over his face. "He will want her even more. What worries me is that temper of hers. We don't know if she trusts us, or ever will."

"She saved my life!" Logan said.

"And mine!" Scott chimed. Logan rolled his eyes. 

"She practically saved all of us." Rogue said. 

"Ahem." Jean Grey said. 

"Yes?" Professor Xavier said. 

"She has one other ability."

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The professor said, looking as Scott and Logan glaring at each other. They looked like they were about to fight. 

"She can read minds. Not totally, just the main thought in someone's mind. I'm betting that No one can block it, because it's so minor. Not even Magneto." Professor Xavier's eyes widened at this. 

A knock sounded on the door, and Bobby entered. 

"Where is she?" 

"Entertaining the crowd." He said. 

***Outside***

I laughed as person after person touched my wings. I didn't know that they were that amazing! 

I turned as I heard Scott's Voice, loud above the kid's voices, yell,

"EVERYONE BACK INSIDE! THE BELL IS ABOUT TO RING!" I kids giggled, and ran. I spun around, and grinned. 

"Uh, Professor?" Bobby said. 

"Yes. You and Rogue may go. Scott, Jean, Storm, please go teach your classes."

"Baldy?" Logan said.

"Oh, yes. Could you sit in on Scott's class? I'd like to get you teaching soon." 

"Right. WAIT UP, ONE EYE!" He yelled.

"HURRY UP, CLAWS!" Scott yelled over his shoulder. 

"Now that we are alone, let us go to my office." I followed him up into the building, into an elevator, out of the elevator, and down the hall into his office. He wheeled behind his desk, and I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

"I need you to trust me." He said. 

"Yeah, sure I trust you." 

"Are you sure?" 

I thought for a second before I said, 

"Yes, I trust you whole-heartedly." I said, sincerely. 

"Okay. Close your eyes, and clear your mind." 

***A Memory***

Samantha stood tall. Charles Xavier stood, watching Samantha fight. It was a Karate Match. A few minutes later, she won. The boy she beat out for first place ran into her. She skidded on the floor, and stopped, right before she fell over. She put her hands on her knees. 

'She must not have mutated for the first time yet.' Professor Xavier said to himself. 

Claws spurted from her hands, and the rest of the transformation followed.

Professor Xavier gasped as he saw something form out in front of her claws. It seemed to be a mix of fire, ice, and lightning. She hurled it at the guy, and it hit him in the forehead. 

"Get out of here, you freak! You Mutant!" People screamed at her. "You killed him!" 

Sam turned and ran out of the room. She turned human and ran. Half a mile from the school, someone grabbed Sam, blindfolded her, gagged her, and tied her hand behind her back, and her feet together. They threw her in a truck. 

****

***Flash***

Charles Xavier saw Samantha Struggle. She was tied to a chair, still blindfolded. A guy leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"You are going to pay for killing Caleb Mantion. You fucking Mutant. You killed him, you are gonna pay." 

"I didn't kill him! I swear I didn't! I didn't mean too! I swear. Please, don't kill me." 

"I'll kill you if I WANT TO!" 

Sam was pissed off, it was very obvious. She began to transform, and Xavier realized why. He figured that when she had wings, the joints in her shoulders had to change, in order to have the wings and arms work separately. She swung her arms over her head, grabbed the rope in her sharp teeth, and ripped it. She threw her legs towards the back of the chair. Both the front legs broke, and she was on her knees. She put her hands flat on the floor, swung her legs over her head, and hit her captor in the chest with the other legs of the chair. She untied her legs, and leaped, until she was sitting on his shoulders. She crossed her legs at the ankles, and threw her weight forward. She released him, and he flew into the opposite wall. She put up her hands in such way as to use the ability Xavier had seen earlier in the memory. But she dropped her hands. She did all of this blindfolded. She ran outside, and flew. It was daylight.

***Flash***

The same day, only at night. Samantha landed in a tree. A roaring sound came down the paved road. It was Logan, on Scott's motorcycle. Xavier saw the red headed person that had attacked earlier in the day. He threw a ball of fire that hit Logan in the back. Samantha dived, grabbed Logan around the waist, and flew, being hit by three balls of fire. 

***Flash***

Professor Xavier opened his eyes. He was in his office again. Samantha buried her head in her hands. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her. 

"I killed him. I killed that boy. I can't believe it. I thought it was a bad dream. That it wasn't true. But it was. I'm not just a mutant. I'm a monster. I killed an innocent human being. I can't live like this." She gulped, and hiccuped. 

"It is not your fault. It was the first time you used your powers. It couldn't be helped."

"I almost killed that other guy too. That guy that… that." 

"Wanted to kill you." 

"But. But." She sighed. 

"You have only had your abilities a few days?"

"Yes. I have. Is it strange that…That…" 

"That you have developed your powers so quickly?"

"Yes." 

"No. It is not strange at all. You are just very perceptive. You tuned into your powers quickly."

"What about the other thing. The thing with my hands?" 

"I'm not sure." A knock sounded on the door. 

"Come in." Professor Xavier said.

"We need to talk to you, Professor." Scott said, as he entered. 

"Very well. Kitty?" A small mousy girl came forward from between Logan, Scott, Storm, Dr. Grey and Rogue. 

"Yes, professor." She said, forlorned at being caught. 

"Would you show Samantha to her room?" 

"Of course. Come on." 


End file.
